


Papyrus Goes to Costco

by larmoi101



Series: Short One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, No it's his first time going shopping, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Spicyhoney, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/larmoi101
Summary: Underfell was not a nice place, and it left Edge woefully unprepared for life in Human society.  Forgive him a moment as he witnesses the product of a working large-scale economy for the first time.
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Short One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Papyrus Goes to Costco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



Papyrus enjoyed the feeling of the wind against his skull, zipping down the freeway and basking in the sunshine. The Surface had lovely weather, most of the time, but he was still getting used to the fact that the climate could be so volatile. Underground, the weather was predictable and set depending on what area you were in. Hotland was hot, Waterfall was wet, and so on. 

But he certainly wasn’t complaining! It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and all the rest of the things that made a day beautiful, as Sans sometimes mumbled in his dreams.

Papyrus focused on the road again, just in time to see that his exit would be next. He turned on his blinker before switching lanes, like a responsible driver.

<> ~ <> \- <> \- <> ~ <>

Paps shifted the car into Park. The engine dying was what roused the hoodie-covered skeleton riding shotgun - well, more like snoozing shotgun. Paps had to remind him to take off his seatbelt as the trio headed towards the huge building in the center of a fittingly expansive parking lot. 

When they neared an entrance, the skeleton wearing the hoodie, nicknamed Stretch, dug out his wallet, which contained human paper money and a plastic card, declaring him a member of Costco. Papyrus glanced at the other part of the group.

The monster with a crack in his skull emanated “danger, keep back” in every sense, but after acclimating to his powerful Fell presence, Pap couldn’t help but smile wider at the look on his face.

His red eyelights were wide and his mouth hung slightly open as he stared in awe. Pap had to admit, when he’d first seen the massive warehouse, he too was shocked by just how B I G things could get. The Surface had so many resources, and they were being put to good use, it appeared.

< # < # < = > # > # >

The three of them entered the store, and Stretch referred to his brother’s grocery list before asking, 

“d’you think we should split up and look for different things, or stay together? Y’know, safety in numbers or whatever?” He glanced up, seeing Paps with a thoughtful expression and Edge was…  _ awww _ .

Stretch and Sans had taken on a personal challenge: make friends with the edgelords and get them to loosen up. Unlike everything else in their lives, it wasn’t a game, or even a competition - “ _ we don’t want anyone to feel like we’re playing with their emotions. we’re all free now, and those guys are so not ready to integrate with humans, so you and i? we’ve got something to care about, huh? we’ll help em’ out. _ ” 

Stretch had focused on Edge, the Fell universe’s Papyrus, and Sans took his bro, now called Red. He’d put effort into forging a relationship with Edge, into building (and earning) his trust, helping him carve out his life in this brand-new world. And now… 

In public, Edge stood, gazing openly with emotion sparkling in his eyes - awe, shock, respect, perhaps a bit of envy. He had ignored the lines of people, monster and human, shifting around the three skeletons and their cart, and he was showing emotions.

This was it, the culmination of his work. He quickly pulled up his camera app and snapped a frame of it. Edge had gotten comfortable around them, that was progress, and enough to let his feelings show. LOTS of progress. 

Stretch had to forcibly keep himself from doing a happy dance.

Papyrus, shockingly aware of the world around him, leaned toward Edge and whispered, 

“See all that stuff? We’re full citizens. We can walk in here and BUY that stuff. All the time. Whenever we need.” Edge’s open-mouthed expression changed to a smile, more genuine than Stretch had seen so far. (Aside from that one time he’d made Mexican food, and every bite was heaven, and the quiet, reserved Frisk had told him he would cure cancer…) 

“hey, there’s one area i’d like to check before we get started on the list.” Shaking himself, Edge allowed the other two to drag him towards the aisle with pasta. 

<> ~ <> \- <> \- <> ~ <> \- <> ~ <> \- <> \- <> ~ <>

Red stepped into the kitchen for a cup of water, not expecting the mountainous haul of groceries piled on multiple counters. He barely caught a neat stack of boxes with Blue magic before it toppled on him. Boxes labeled as a variety of strange words, all very clearly filled with pasta.

He made a mental note to ask Paps about the kind of menu he had planned, and continued to the cupboard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent too much time reading others' works. After so long observing, I’m going to try contributing. Enjoy my first posted work! Feedback - honest feedback, I don’t even emotions normal - would be appreciated.


End file.
